


Simpler Times

by Lolmemeies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame? I don't know her, Fake Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Steve comofts bucky, steve ISN'T gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Endgame Fix-it. What should have really happened in Endgame.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Simpler Times

Bucky wishes he could go back to simpler times. When Bruce had said Steve had flown right past them, his first concern was that something had happened to Steve. Did something go wrong? Had he been hurt?

Then he saw the figure on the bench, he knew it was Steve, and his next thought was returning the stones had taken longer than expected. A lot longer. He didn’t know how to approach Steve in that moment. He was frozen in his spot. Would Steve still love him? Did Steve even remember him? Is Steve okay? All of these insecurities raced through his head. Sam went up Steve and Bucky had watched from a distance. He watched their mouths move but couldn’t make out the words. What was Steve telling him? Had he gotten trapped in the past?

He saw his boyfriend pass of the shield? ‘What is that punk doing now?’ Came across his mind. When Sam walked back over to him his expression was hard to read. Sam told him they needed to talk. Worry flooded his body and he forced himself to move. He looked back at Steve as Sam took him somewhere more private.

Clearly he had taken all the stupid with him.

When Sam told him what happened, he swore he went into shock. He felt hot and cold all at the same time. His head was spinning and blood was rushing in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. He felt light and heavy, like he was going to pass out. Then it all went dark.

Bucky jerked awake, a cold sweat on his brow. His heart was racing and he placed a hand over his chest, breathing harshly through his nostrils. He whipped his head to the right to see his lover rubbing his eyes. “What’s the matter, Buck?” His voice was groggy with sleep. Relief washed over him, knowing his husband was by his side. “Just a nightmare.” He breathed out.

At this Steve was more alert and sat up quickly. “Are you okay?” He cupped Buckys’ cheek as gently as could, staring into his eyes with his baby blue ones. “Yeah,” He places his own hand on Steve’s and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb, like he was the one that needed comfort. In a way he did, because Buckys’ nightmares scared him too. “Just a little shook.” He smiled at the blond.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He took his other arm and wrapped it around the brunette, pulling him close to his chest. Bucky breathes in deep through his nose. “When you took back the stones-“ He stopped himself to take another deep breath. “-you stayed behind, in the past, without me.” He finished. Steve looked down at him and spoke. “Honey, you know I’d never leave you, don’t you? You see this ring on my finger, Buck? It means til’ the end of the line.” And Bucky looked into those eyes that took his breath away. “I know, I know. I just- you scared me.”

“I’m sorry I made you worry, sweetheart. I wouldn’t do that to you on purpose.” Steve hugged his husband tighter. “Do you want to know what else I dreamt about?” “Hm?” The other super soldier hummed. “In my dream, Sam had a full beard.” “Really?” Steve asked. “Yeah.” Bucky yawned. “I’m tired.” The ex-Winter Soldier stated. “Then let’s go back to sleep.”

That night both super soldiers slept peacefully in each others embrace.


End file.
